


High School Muffin Sucks

by Thisfangirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Love Triangles, M/M, Teen Romance, highschool, they're in highschool so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisfangirl/pseuds/Thisfangirl
Summary: Dream Team High School AU!George is in love with Clay, but Nick is in love with George. Seems complicated, right? Wait until you add everything you hate about high school into the mix. It can really only go downhill from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	1. One

To say George was tired was an understatement. He was absolutely drained. He had stayed up until 4 in the morning to finish his English assignment that probably wasn't even going to get him a good grade. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as water dripped down his face. 

"Dude, no amount of water is going to make you look less like shit." His friend Nick laughed. George just rolled his eyes and dried his face with some paper towels. "Do me a favor and shut up." He muttered. As much as he hated to admit it, Nick was right. 

"Let's just go. You don't even look that bad. Just get a red bull during lunch." Nick suggested. George just groaned as he threw the paper towels away and walked out toward his first period. He felt like a zombie as he pushed past people in the hallways.

Nick knew why it bothered him so much, but he still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend. They walked into their first class and Nick saw George’s entire demeanor change. He tensed up, and all of a sudden he was wide awake. He walked almost awkwardly to his seat. Nick placed his stuff next to him. 

“Hey Nick, did you do the homework?” Was the first thing  _ he  _ said. Clay Belmont, his worst enemy, and best friend. “Nah dude. Ask Georgie.” He said as he sat down and turned to George. Clay looked at George and smiled. 

“Did you do the homework Georgie?” He asked with the stupid grin Nick hated. George blushed at the nickname, as always, only when Clay said it. Which made Nick’s blood boil. He took a deep breath to try and calm down. 

“Uh, yeah.” He quickly dug through his backpack and pulled out the folder with the homework in it. “It’s right here.” He said as he pulled it out of the folder and handed it to Clay. Clay gave him another smile. “Thanks George, you’re literally the best.” He said as he took it and began to copy it. 

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed down the urge to scoff. How did George even like this guy? Sure he was funny, smart, athletic, tall, really hot, and also really nice, but George could do so much better. 

_ Yea because you’re so much better, right Nick? _ He thought to himself. He resisted the urge to scream in the middle of class. But instead just pulled out his phone and took one last look at George. 

High School  _ muffin  _ sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming is just around the corner. It gets worse than Nick can imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME...chapter 2 is here and very much improved! i hope u like it! please enjoy!

Everyone knew homecoming was soon. There were posters pretty much everywhere in the school, and everyone was talking about it. Nick knew that there was only one person he wanted to go with, and even though he knew George most likely wanted to go with Clay, he decided that he would try his best to muster up the courage, and ask him.

Even if George thought it was just as friends, at least he could spend the whole night pretending they weren’t. And maybe, after Nick had done everything in his power to make homecoming perfect, George would realize that he returned his friends' feelings. 

He had planned to tell George that Saturday, which was 4 days away. He’d spent the entire night before that on the phone with Darryl trying to figure out how to ask him. And he’d finally decided on the perfect way.

They would go get lunch at George’s favorite place, a small restaurant owned by one of his mom’s friends. After, they would go to Nick’s house. His mom wouldn’t be home all day, so he figured it would be the perfect time to ask without his mom coming in. 

But that was Saturday. 4 days away. And unfortunately, it was barely Tuesday, 1st period. 

2nd period wasn’t much better. Nick didn’t have George in that class, but he did know a few people. He mainly talked to Karl, who he didn’t really talk to until this year, when they bonded over the fact that they had no one in their friend group in that class. 

They were really good friends, and before he’d realized just how strong his feelings for George were, he’d debated asking Karl out. Thankfully, Karl had been in a relationship, so he never bothered with that. 

So now, they were really good friends who depended on each other to survive Algebra II. 

They had a quiz that day, so they didn’t really talk much. They both finished towards the end of class, and since the teacher was one of the most annoying people Nick had ever known, she didn’t let them talk until the end of class. 

Nick, like any normal person, decided to take a nap for those last few minutes of class. He woke with a sharp slap on the back of his neck. 

“What the honk?” He yelled a little too loud. He looked up to his right to see Karl absolutely losing it. “Class is over nimrod, let’s go.” 

Nick rubbed his eyes as he stood up and stretched. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room. “What class do you have next?” He asked Karl. 

“I have English.” He said. “Ew.” Nick responded. “I know.”

“I’ll walk with you since I have third off.” He told him. They walked for a while in a comfortable silence before Karl spoke up. 

“Hey so uh, what are you doing for hoco?” He asked in an almost shy voice. Nick noticed the slight shake in his voice, but didn’t say much of it. He shrugged in response.

“I’ll probably do the same as last year and go in a group. I might just decide to ditch it all together. Save my tux money for junior prom.” He explained casually. Karl simply nodded his head. “What about you?” 

“It depends.” He said. “On?” Nick asked. “Whether or not the right person asks.” He said with a shrug. “It probably won’t happen so, I’ll probably just go with Jimmy and everyone.” 

Nick didn’t push it. After Karl’s messy break up last year, topics even remotely close to relationships and feelings were a nogo. 

They got to Karl’s class about a minute later. They said goodbye, and made plans to get the Algebra homework from Darryl. Nick headed to the library, his usual meeting place for 3rd period. 

He sat down in their usual place and noticed that George hadn’t gotten there yet. He sat down and got his history homework that he’d never actually finished. A little while after George plopped down in the seat in front of him. 

Nick looked up and smiled. “Hi Georgie Worgie.” He said in a childish voice. “Hi Sappy Nappy.” George responded in an equally annoying tone. 

“Did you do the homework?” Nick asked as George pulled a note book out of his bag. “Well I’ve been good thanks for asking.” George said sarcastically as he organized his papers and handed his completed history assignment to Nick.

Nick had never been patient. So even though he knew that he wanted to ask George to homecoming on Saturday, his impatience got the best of him. 

"Hey George?" He said shyly. George looked up, "Yeah?" He asked. Nick tried his best to stay calm.

"I wanted to ask you something about Homecoming." Nick searched George's eyes for any sign that the older boy understood what he was trying to say. 

"I think I know what you want to ask." The Brit murmured shyly. Nick was shocked. "You do?" George nodded.

“It's a bit obvious, as much as I hate to admit it, but my answer is yes." Nick thought his heart would beat out of his chest. He couldn't believe it. He felt like pinching himself, but instead asked, "Wait, actually?"

"Yea." He looked away with a noticeable blush on his cheeks. "I'm gonna ask Clay to Homecoming." He whispered. 

Nick's heart shattered. Or was that his pride? He felt like punching himself. He stared stupidly before blurting out, "What?!". George looked back at him startled. Before he could say anything the librarian shushed them.

"What do you mean what? Isn't that what you meant?" He looked sincere, as if the thought of going with Nick didn't even exist in his mind. With Nicks’s luck, he probably didn’t even think of it. 

"No, yea. That's what I meant. I just can't believe you actually have the balls to do it." Nick said jokingly, hoping not to seem too obviously disappointed. George reached over the table and hit him on the head with a pencil.

"You're so stupid." He said laughing. Nick loved the sound of his laugh. He loved the fact that most of the time, George laughed because of him. But now, he felt a small stab in his heart at the thought of someone else making him laugh. He shook the thought from his head. 

"When are you gonna ask him?" Nick asked, wondering if he could possibly skip the whole ordeal. "I was thinking Friday, that way if he says no, I have a whole weekend to recover." He explained. Nick nodded. It could not get worse than that. 

"I was actually thinking maybe during 1st, that way you can be there. You know, for moral support." George said, but Nick knew he meant it more as a question. Nick just nodded. "Yea, I'll be there." George smiled bashfully.

"Thank you Nick. You're literally the best friend ever." 

Scratch that. It got worse. Pride absolutely shattered, and then friend zoned. It really hit rock bottom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um chee-lay anyway so...as i said this is the new chapter. i spent all of yesterday doing this instead of my work. let me know what u guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay gives his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! improved chapter. im really excited about this whole like, remodeling project i have with this book. please enjoy. (also please start from the beginning if u think that this is like just another update. check my authors note chapter for more info)

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Nick felt as though the week sped by, faster than usual. Friday morning arrived sooner than he expected, and Nick had to drag himself out of bed. He had knots in his stomach from the pure dread.

How was George even going to ask. Would he bring a poster? Or maybe ask him normally? Nick felt like asking, but he didn't want George to know just how interested he was. Nick walked into class and sat down. George walked in about a minute later. He smiled at Nick and sat down nervously. 

"Hey." He said. 

"Hey." Nick responded. "You ready?" He asked. George nodded, but Nick knew that he was feeling the same way he felt that day. Had it been about any other thing, Nick would've been quick to calm his friends nerves and hype him up. But he couldn't find the motivation or the willpower to do it. Clay walked in right before the bell rang. He quickly sat down next to George and smiled at him. Before George could say anything, the teacher started talking. 

"Ok guys, we have a long lesson to get through today, so if we can finish this quickly, you guys can have some free time at the end of class to get started on homework." Nick gave a silent thanks to whoever had made the teacher say that. Because now, he didn't have to worry about George or Clay until later. 30 minutes wasn't much, but at this point, Nick would take seconds. 

The rest of the lesson went by way too fast for Nick's liking. He knew that there was really no way to avoid having to witness his best friend/crush ask a guy (who wasn't him) to homecoming, but he really didn't know if would be able to take it.

Too soon, the teacher finished her lesson and gave the class the last 20 minutes to do whatever they wanted. George looked over at Nick nervously. He smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. George just took a deep breath and turned to Clay. 

"Hey Clay." George said, voice shaking slightly. Clay looked up from his homework and smiled. "What's up Georgie?" he asked sweetly. He smiled at the nickname. He grabbed an envelope that was on his desk and handed it to the blonde. 

"I wanted to give you this." He said shyly. Clay smiled and took the letter. He began to open it but George quickly interrupted him. "Wait! Don't open it until later." He exclaimed a little too loud. A few of their classmates turned to them, giving weird looks.

Clay let out a wheezy laugh. "Ok George chill. I'll open it next class or something." He put the envelope in his backpack, and George smiled. He looked back at Nick again and gave him an excited smile. Nick smiled back and gave him a thumbs up. 

The class finished soon after, and George walked with Nick on his way to 2nd. "I thought you were going to actually ask him." Nick said. George let out a small giggle. "Yea well, I realized that I would be too nervous to ask him in person, so I wrote him a note instead." 

Nick nodded and kept walking. "Ok, this is my hall, gotta go. I'll see you at lunch." George said as he walked away. Nick smiled and waved as he walked away. Unfortunately, Karl had decided to skip Math to hang out with some friends, so he was stuck alone in Math. 

Class finished a while later, and Nick went straight to the library. George wasn’t there, but it wasn’t a crazy thing for him nt to be there, so he sat and waiited. After about 20 minutes, he texted George.

**wya**

**in class still. teacher won't let me go until i finish my test i missed**

**well hurry up**

**u know im dumb,,dont be rude**

Nick smiled and kept scrolling through his phone. George didn’t end up finishing until much later, so he just met up with him at lunch. 

He had already gotten his lunch, and was waiting for George to get his. George sat down next to him after a few minutes and dropped his head onto the table. "I'm such an idiot Nick. He's gonna say no and then never talk to me again." He groaned, his words slightly muffled by his arms.

Nick didn't admit that he secretly wished they didn’t talk in the first place. Well, at least not out loud. "It'll turn out fine Gogy. You worry too much." He said trying to sound comforting. George let out a sad sound. “He hasn’t even texted me.” He whispered.

Nick was too focused on George to see that Clay had approached their table. He looked at George almost nervously. "Hey George, do you think we could talk for a moment?" He asked.

George looked like a deer caught in headlights as he whipped his head up. "Uh, y-yeah." He stuttered. They looked at each other awkwardly before Clay spoke up. "I mean like...alone?" 

George's eyes widened even more. "Y-yeah, of course." He sputtered out as he stood up clumsily. Nick didn't know what felt worse. The second hand embarrassment from how utterly stupid George looked, or the knot in his stomach from the fact that they'd be talking alone. They walked away outside of the cafeteria. Nick couldn't see them, and he wondered where they'd gone. 

A few minutes later George walked back into the cafeteria without Clay. Nick couldn't read his face, and he wondered what had happened between the two. A few seconds later George walked in, cheeks red and head down. He walked quickly back to their table and sat down. 'Bad news for sure,' Nick thought to himself. George looked up at him. 

"He said yes."

This time he was sure the entire cafeteria could hear his heart shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwwww...so amazing. i hope u enjoyed., dont forget to subscribe and or bookmark to keep up with the story! also dont forget to check out my other story room for love, its very different from this one so be warned. love u guys, bye!


	4. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read i have an important announcement.

hello! hi readers! i hope y'all are doing well. as u can tell by my awful grammar, this is not a chapter. so i have a small announcement to make. basically, i am going to be redoing this story. i realize now that this story is mediocre at best, and that it has a lot of errors and plot holes. i decided that i really cant live like that because its not really the lmanburg way. that wasnt funny at all im so sorry. 

so basically, im gonna take a small break. im going to add on to chapters, close plot holes, focus on having a cohesive plot/storyline that makes sense. and most of all, im going to put effort into this. its something that ive actually become kinda passionate about. the rating wont change, and neither will the actual story. i will however improve it in a lot of ways. because im going to be working on this a lot more, i will probably be posting the entire story at once when im done. this will most likely take a while because college and stuff. please understand. 

also, i wrote another story, its a oneshot that i wrote when i was supposed to be working on this because i was really sad :) but im doing good now, and im motivated to actually do something good. pls be nice to me. also please leave comments about what u think about the story, it will help a lot. whether its super specific, or just really broad, i honestly dont care. i wanna write something that other people can enjoy. 

ok last thing- please let me know how you would feel about me writing an alternative story thats a little more for the older audiences. i wanted to make this a little more friendly for the younger readers, but the reality is that hs is not really a super kid friendly place. im not really sure if i should just change the rating all together, or just make an alternate version of this thats a little more realistic. 

ok actually last thing. thank you so much for the support im getting. i know its not much, but i literally jump up and down when i see that theres kudos or comments on a story. so thank you. i love u guys a lot. bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse my terrible way of talking. im from dallas, and literally no one can talk right over here. i really am trying. ok bye, love u <3


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse....A lot worse.

To say George was shocked was an understatement. He genuinely had no clue how Clay even agreed to go to homecoming with him. Not only that, he'd asked him to hangout the next day.

Nick had been nice about it, but didn't ask too many questions. George figured it was because his friend respected his reserved nature when it came to these types of things. He knew he could always count on Nick to keep his feelings in mind. 

After lunch, George went to physics with his friend Maia. She was, in George's opinion, one of the best people ever. Although they had talked at the beginning of the year, they decided that being friends was way better for them. She knew about his crush on Clay and was actually very supportive. She did not, however, know that George was now going to homecoming with Clay. 

"What!?" She shouted a little too loudly. There weren't many students in the class yet since the bell hadn't rung, but the ones that were there turned to them with questioning looks. He quickly shushed her. 

"I said I'm going to homecoming with Clay." He said in a hushed tone, looking down as he blushed a bright cherry red. Maia looked at him with pure shock. "I can't believe he asked you." She said as she slouched in her seat, completely and utterly shocked. George gave her a shy smile. 

"Actually...I asked him." He said in an even quieter whisper than before. Her jaw dropped. "Dude what the heck? Actually?" Her eyes widened even more. George nodded. She let out a breath. "That's crazy George. I didn't realize you had it in you." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing bad George." She smiled. "You're just a little...shy, is all. I didn't think you would do it." 

As much as George wanted to argue, he knew that she was right. He wasn't the most outgoing person. He wasn't completely shy, but especially when it came to his crushes, he couldn't help but try to distance himself from any form of romantic emotion. It was one of the reasons he and Maia had not worked out. But with Clay, it was different. He felt like doing the exact opposite. He wanted to be with Clay. Although he couldn't figure out exactly why. 

Class went by quickly, as did the rest of the day. When he finally got home, he immediately threw himself on his bed. "I can't believe I'm going to homecoming with Clay Belmont." He whispered to himself. He let out a small chuckle. "And I'm going on a date with him tomorrow." He smiled and covered his face with his hand. 

Suddenly, he felt his blood run cold. "Oh my God! I'm going on a date with Clay tomorrow!" He spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what to wear. And where to go. Thankfully, once he told his mom, she gave him both advice and money.

George threw his phone to the side. That was no help. If anything, he felt slightly upset. Why wasn't Nick trying to help him out? Well, there was always one person he could talk to when he needed good advice. he opened his discord app.

_**gogynootfound** _

**darryl pls**

**i need help**

_**badboyhalo** _

**whats wrong little muffin?**

George smiled at the nickname.

_**gogynootfound** _

**i have a date tmr**

**and im nervous**

_**badboyhalo** _

**awwww**

**did nick finally ask you out**

George looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. Was this Darryl's idea on a joke?

**_gogynootfound_ **

**what are u talking about**

**_badboyhalo_ **

**wait**

**who are you talking about?**

**hold on**

**im calling you**

George read the message and tried to understand what Darryl meant. Was he joking? Was he genuinely trying to suggest something? He dropped his head into his hands. 'This is exactly what Nick meant when he said not to overthink.' He thought to himself. His phone started ringing a second later. He picked up the phone and answered the call. 

"Why would you joke about that Darryl?" He asked immediately. He heard a sigh from the other line. "I was just trying to be funny." Darryl explained. George sighed. "No. Nick and I never act like...like that. So why would you say that." Darryl stayed silent for a moment. 

"Look George, you didn't hear it from me but..." he paused. "But someone told me that there's a possibility that Nick would prefer it if you didn't go on that date with Clay." Darryl said. The line went silent for a moment until George realized it. 

"I never told you who the date was with." George said. He couldn’t see it, but on the other side of the line Darryl's eyes had widened. 

"Well uh...it's obvious. Who else would you go with?" He said quickly. Too quickly for George to believe him. For a moment George didn't say anything.

"Darryl. Who told you?" George asked once again, this time in a more serious tone. 

"I'm sorry George, I can't tell you." Darryl said quietly. But George already had his answer. No one knew about the date except Nick and Maia, and he knew for a fact that Maia didn't talk to Darryl. 

"Tell me the truth Darryl. Did Nick tell you he didn't want me to go on the date tomorrow?" They both stayed silent for a moment. 

"I have a lot of homework to do. I'll text you tomorrow." Darryl said in a quiet, defeated voice. The line beeped soon after signaling the end of the call. 

Well that explained it. Nick's reluctance to ask questions, Nick's attitude when he'd texted him. Hell, it probably even explained why Nick wanted to talk about Homecoming the day he told him he wanted to go with Clay. He let out a scoff. This was unbelievable. Why would Nick say that? Clay was a really nice guy. And Nick had never told him he didn't like Clay. So what was Nick's deal? 

He took a deep breath. He had a date tomorrow with Clay. Tall, handsome, funny, and athletic Clay. If his friend wanted to keep secrets and talk about stuff behind his back, then so be it. But he was going to take Nick's advice. He was not gonna overthink it. He was going to go on that date tomorrow, and he was going to have fun. And he was going to wait to see how long it took Nick to say something. Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM NOT DEAD but uh yea hope u enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a short first chapter BUT they will be longer in the future. This is gonna be mainly Sapnotfound with other side ships and stuff. Please enjoy and leave comments with pretty much anything. Constructive criticism is much appreciated :)


End file.
